


juke,flarrie, and willex requests

by LuLu_Banks



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLu_Banks/pseuds/LuLu_Banks
Summary: please request one-shots for juke and flarrie and willex it would make my day and tomorrow hen i will post your idea and give you credit unless you do not want the credit
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 30
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

hi! hi! hi! as of today i am starting a new work so please put in requests in the comments for juke one - shots, flarrie one - shots, and willex one -shots they all will be at least 1000 words each bye! bye! bye


	2. Chapter 2

hello please comment it will be amazing if you comment please commment


	3. wicked beauty: sneak peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a sneaky peaky on the chapter one -shot idea by *drumroll* Bri! I still haven't finished it all so please enjoy and tell me if I can improve in any way!

·sortave the ending I just haven't finished it all yet· 

Reggie shoved Julie towards Luke, who was still biting his lip (jeez was he trying to kill her!) "H-hey Luke." "Molina that was amazing." He said blushing. *cue her inner Debby Ryan* "A-and super hot." He said blushing even more. Jule almost exploded right then and there (holy shit he thought that was hot eeeeek her brain screamed at her)"Hey!" Reggie shouted, "That's my little sister watch it." Julie just rolled her eyes and said quietly to Luke, "Let's get out of here."


	4. wicked beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke and julie love each other that is all you need to know

When Julie Molina was two years old her parents Rose and Ray adopted Reginald Peters. Her tiny button nose had crinkled at the name and she had decided to call him Reggie. Reggie was three years old and had come from a terrible family. His father was an alcoholic and his mother was a slut who had fucked every man in a twenty mile radius of her home. Reggie and Julie got along perfectly. When Julie was ten years old and Reggie was eleven Carlos was born. He was definitely the favorite child and he had his parents wrapped around his chubby little finger. When Julie was twelve and Reggie was thirteen he introduced her to his best friends Alex and Luke. She immediately was interested in Luke more then Alex. Alex was a cute very tall blonde haired blue eyed boy but he was gay. His parents told him he would eventually become 'normal' again and she despised that. But Luke he was just so different from any other boy she had ever met he was so kind and he was so passionate about music (something Julie had loved since she was just a toddler) he was by far the cutest boy (scratch that he was totally the cutest person she had ever met in general sorry not sorry Baby Carlos) they got along in well perfect harmony. When Julie and the boys were seventeen Rose Molina died. She was killed in a car crash. For the next year the only people allowed in the house were the boys and Tia Victoria and they didn't even come out of their rooms enough to notice their heartbroken Tia. For the whole year they were excused from school (i know that would not happen in real life but _just go with it)_ During the year Luke and Julie became closer then ever. But then they had to go off to college,Berkeley to be specific. They were leaving her behind. Now, she is a junior in college and the boys are seniors. Today it was a Saturday evening and Julie was getting ready to sing at her favorite bar. She was wearing a red tennis skirt and black knee high boots with a black crop top underneath Reggie's baggy leather jacket. She walks up to the stage just as Alex's boyfriend announces, "Hey people let's give a warm welcome to our favorite wicked beauty JULIE MOLINA" She walks on to the stage and starts her first song BAD IDEA BY ARIANA GRANDE: 

_I've been outta sight_

_I've been worried 'bout you lately........._

Of course she received a standing ovation after that son then she started her next one. 

_H_ m

_You might think I'm crazy_

_The way I've been craving_

_If I put it quiet plainly_

_Just give me them babies_

_I don't want to keep you up_

_But show me can you keep it up_

_Cause the I'll have to keep you up_

_Shit maybe, I'ma keep you up, boy_

Then she noticed Luke her brother and Alex in the crowd. Luke was watching her performance and he was biting his bottom lip causing Julie to get hot all over. So she stared right at him as she sang the next line, 

_Can you stay up all night_

_Fuck me till the daylight_

He shuddered so she started doing the dance she and Flynn had done for this song in their dance class. 

_Can you stay up all night_

_Fuck me till the daylight_

This time she she still sang it right to his face but she wiggled her hips and squatted moving her hips so close to the ground they almost brushed the floor. At this point dozens of men and some women were cat calling her trying to get her attention, but she only had eyes for Luke. 

_Can you stay up all night_

_Fuck me till the daylight_

As she finished the song Luke was the first one standing and clapping. Julie smiled and blushed and whispered a thank you into the microphone and walked of the stage. Reggie promptly shoved Julie towards Luke who was still biting his lip (jeez was he trying to kill her) "H-hey Luke" she said "Molina that that was amazing" "A-and super hot" (holy shit her brain thought he thought that was hot eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek) "Hey!" Reggie shouted at them, "That's my little sister watch it" Julie just rolled her eyes and quietly said to Luke, "Let's get out of here." 

Luke didn't protest at all when they got to the back of the bar. Julie surged forward and attacked his lips. Luke was surprised or a second before he picked her up and pressed her against the wall. he sucked hickies into her neck and they stayed there for hours after everyone else left just relishing in the feeling of finally being together. They only left after their eyes were bright and lips were swollen. They knew they would be getting severely teased but they didn't care they loved each other and that is all that matters. And if Luke came and stayed in Julie's dorm secretly after he graduate that was their business. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that that is not the actual dance but i could not find it i am sorry if you did not like it or if i isn't want you expected please tell me if you noticed any mistakes again thank you Bri for this oneshot


End file.
